Candy Hearts
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Bella is dealing with her mother's illness as best she knows how. An older Edward enters her life at the most inopportune time, yet he is able to give her some respite, if only briefly. Will he help her forget or end up teaching her how to live?


**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry Neal and Tiffany L. Cullen.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Cancer & death mentioned. If this might trigger you, please don't read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have about three hours to find Momma something for Valentines Day," I mumble to myself, as I walk down the aisle of my towns locally owned pharmacy Masen Drugstore.

I want this year's gift to be something she will cherish. I want Momma to know just how special she is to me and how much I love her. No matter what happens, she will always be in my heart.

Last summer, Momma, a once vibrant and outgoing woman, started getting sick.

It started simple enough. She complained about things that could have very well been passed off as the flu. If only she were that lucky. She couldn't seem to shake a stomach virus, and it would recur every couple of weeks. She was tired and achy most of the time, for no apparent reason. Her mouth and eyes were constantly dry, no matter how much she drank or used eye drops. And finally, little by little, she started losing hair all over her body, which was devastating. She kept going to the doctors only to get the same results. "We can't find out what's wrong with you, Ms. Swan."

The last physician she went to turned our world upside down, but did so in a kindly fashion. Dr. Linds' office called Momma and asked if she could come into the office that day after lunch. She had been really sick and wasn't getting any better, and I had called asking them to try to work her in.

Momma's sister, Rose, and I decided we would both tag along so if Dr. Linds said anything important we wouldn't have to repeat it to one another.

While we were in Dr. Linds' office, Momma had a weak spell and almost collapsed on the floor. The nurse ran out of the room and called 911 as the doctor checked Momma's pulse and blood pressure. About the longest ten minutes of my life passed and the paramedics arrived to take Momma to the hospital by ambulance.

Upon arrival at the hospital, they started running a battery of tests on her. They ran every kind of scan known to man, and the animal kingdom as well. Until that day, I had never heard of a PET scan. Dr. Linds came to the waiting area to speak to Rose and me. He explained that he was going to follow her care at the hospital and would make sure she received the best care possible.

Apparently, something that showed up in one of the scans. They said they needed to do a biopsy and would order the results to be sent STAT.

We sat with momma in her room, watching her sleep. Listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall was driving me crazy. I just wanted those results to come back already and I wanted them to be clear. I wanted Momma to be fine.

The squeaking of the door as it opened alerted me that someone was entering the room. I look up to see it was Dr. Linds. Rose and I offered to move so he could sit down, but he declined. The look on his face had me nervous.

He sighed as he looked at Momma. "I'm sorry, Renee," he said forlornly.

Momma just laid there looking despondent, not saying a word.

I knew what it was, but I had to ask, just to be sure. "What did the biopsy show?"

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. "The biopsy came back indicating it's cancer."

I nodded my head as tears started to accumulate in my eyes. I knew it was bad news as soon as I saw Dr. Linds' face, but it still didn't lessen the hurt any.

I cleared my throat, as I rubbed Rose's back. She was sitting beside me, sobbing, mumbling words I couldn't comprehend.

"What kind is it? Do you know?" I inquired about the possible death sentence my Momma has just been handed.

"Preliminary results show that it's Lymphoma."

We waited three excruciating days for definitive answers, and when we got them, we didn't want them.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. It's Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It's non-surgical and there is really nothing we can do except for chemotherapy," said Dr. Linds."

When the doctor outlined the treatment options and the possible side effects to us, Momma refused treatments. She said she wanted what little time she had left to be good quality time spent with her family, and not sick over a basin. That meant more than quantity. Besides, what's a few extra days?

So now, here I am in Masen Drugstore, trying to find Momma a Valentine's Day gift that she will love on a budget. I haven't been able to work because I have been taking care of Momma, so money is tight.

I want to get her something though, maybe a card, a teddy bear, and some candy hearts. Momma loves those little heart-shaped confections. She reads every message before she pops it into her mouth.

She told me that daddy had given her candy hearts when he came to take her out on their first date. It went over so well, it became a tradition for him to give to her as an anniversary gift. Most women would want chocolate, but not Momma. She would sit and eat an entire box of candy hearts in one sitting. We'd have to endure the crunching until she was finished or leave the room.

I peruse the cards, looking for the perfect one. There are cheesy ones, animals, cards with babies, and the oh so popular tear jerkers.

I move on to find the cutest stuffed bear I can find. I locate it and it's just the cutest white teddy, holding a red heart that says "I love you". It has a red ribbon around its neck that has white hearts on it, and is tied in a bow. Momma will adore it.

Now, I just have to get her a big bag of her guilty pleasure that she can only get this time of year,candy hearts, and I can go back to the hospital to surprise her with her gifts. I just wish I could wrap them, but I don't have the time to do that. I grab the biggest bag I can find and trudge my way toward the register.

I'm so tired I just want to go home and sleep, but I know Momma is looking forward to visiting hours again.

Time is precious for us. Dr. Linds told us that Momma only had about two months to live. That was six weeks ago.

I lay my selections upon the counter and wait for the clerk, Lauren, to give me the total.

"That'll be $11.97," She informs me.

My pulse starts to race as my hands begin to shake. "I- I don't think I have enough money?" I whisper.

I'm counting out my change, shaking my purse, hoping more will fall out. I can feel Lauren's icy, cold glare boring through my skull as I count.

"$9.25, $9.30, $9.40,... $9.50." I continue to count, my voice trembling more as I count each coin.

"It's obvious you don't have enough money," She sneers at me. "You're just going to have to put something back."

She grabs the bag of candy hearts and slings them aside.

"No, please, I need those." I cry, reaching for the bag of heart shaped candy.

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you don't have enough money."

Tears prickle my eyes. "I know, but my Momma it's Valentine's Day, and she's in the hospital," I sniffle.

I hear someone approach us from behind me. "Is there a problem, Lauren?"

Her eyes go wide as she straightens up, stuttering while trying to answer him. "N- no sir, nothing's wrong here, Mr. Masen."

The deep tenor of his voice helps calm my frayed nerves, and his slight musky smell overwhelms my senses and makes me lightheaded. He grabs hold of my upper arms to help steady me as I sway.

"Whoa, easy now. Are you alright?" Mr. Masen asks me, turning me around to face him.

I gasp when I see him face to face. All I can think are those stupid candy hearts and the message that must be stuck on ' **Be Mine** '.

He chuckles as he releases me. "Well, it would be nice to know your name, doll, if I'm going to ' _be yours'._

I feel like my face is on fire now. I'm so embarrassed, I squeak. "Did I say that," I swallow thickly, "out loud?"

He smirks at me, and I almost combust. "Yes, you did."

I moan. "Oh no… I'm such a spaz."

He smiles at me and I about melt into a pile of goo. The man has a dimple on his left cheek, and look at his eyes, they're so green. I've never seen a color quite like that. Could he be any cuter? Shit, wait, I can't be crushing on him. I don't even know him, and he's older than me.

I'm only seventeen years old without a job, and he has to be close to thirty. He wouldn't want someone like me anyway.

Momma and I haven't lived here in Tennessee all that long. Moving from the city life in Seattle, Washington to a small town like Knoxville.

Mr. Masen probably has a wife, or at least a girlfriend. I don't see how a man as handsome as he is could be single?

"I think you're rather... sweet." He winks at me.

I cover my face and shake my head because this couldn't really be happening to me.

"Ahem." Lauren clears her throat, rather loudly.

I drop my hands from my face, turn around, and glare at her.

That's when I notice Mr. Masen has put his hand on my arm. I look up at him through my lashes, blushing like a tomato.

"So… I, uh, overheard what you said before," he gestures toward my items on the counter. "It's for your mother?" he asks. Concern is evident with the way his brow is creased.

I bite my lower lip and contemplate whether or not I should tell him.

I decide to be honest with him.

"Yes," I nod my head. "It's for my Momma. She's in the hospital with cancer. She doesn't have but a couple of weeks left." I have to stop because I'm too emotional to say anymore. I just met this man, don't even know his first name, and I just poured out my heart out to him in the middle of Masen Drugstore.

Great, now he'll think I'm an over-sensitive teen who can't control her emotions. If he is single, by some chance, I definitely won't have a chance with him now. I need to get out of here and get away from Mr. Masen. I swipe at my face, wiping away the tears that I've cried.

"Shhh… It's okay. Don't say no more, doll." Mr. Masen coos to me, as he cups my face and rubs his thumb over my cheek.

I get lost in his beautiful eyes that are so green they remind me of an evergreen forest.

"I- I really need to get back to the hospital." Somehow I manage to break the spell and turn toward the register where Lauren is shooting daggers at me with her beady little eyes.

"So did you decide what you're going to put back?" She barks at me.

I feel a hand slide around my lower back. "Lauren, please watch your tone with the customer." Mr. Masen scolds her.

Her head jerks back like he had slapped her. "She doesn't have all the money for this stuff." She tries to defend her bitchy attitude.

"It doesn't matter, Lauren. She's still a paying customer, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves or you will find a new job. Understood?"

She drops her head. "Yes, sir, I understand. I'm sorry, Bella." She apologizes to me.

I stand there, stunned, silent, for a moment. "Uh, thank you for that."

"And Lauren," She looks at Mr. Masen. "Put Bella's items on my account, and let her be on her way."

I turn to look at him wide-eyed, shocked. "What? No, I can't allow that." I try to protest.

He grabs hold of my chin with his thumb and forefinger, grasping it lightly. "You will allow me to pay for your merchandise, and you will not argue with me, young lady. Understood?" He demands, quirking his brow.

"I- I'll pay you back." I'm not a charity case.

"You most certainly will not. I want to do this for not only you, but for your mother as well. Let me, please, doll?" He implores.

I nod my head. "Okay, thank you."

He grins, and it's beautiful. I smile too.

"Give me your cell," he demands.

I furrow my brow. "My cell? Why do you want my cell?"

He licks his lips. "For when I want to reach out and… touch you. I will not know how unless I have your number?"

I pull my cell phone out of my purse with shaky hands and hand it to him. He has that damn sexy fucking smirk on his face. He knows what he does to me. He pushes a few numbers and I hear a cell phone ringing in his pocket. He retrieves it and pushes a button, holding it up.

"There, now we have each others numbers. I programmed mine into yours for you, so when I call, it'll show up," He smiles lasciviously at me. "Go, take care of your mother, and answer when I call you tonight, okay?"

I feel out of my league with him. I look down at my cell phone after he hands it back, checking the contact information. I'm so curious to see how he put his name into my phone… ' _Edward Masen'_.

Huh, well that's not what I was expecting?

"What's that look, doll?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

He runs his thumb down the bridge of my nose. "You're so pretty, and pretty girls shouldn't lie," he says, as he runs the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip, pulling it away from my teeth. "Do you know what happens when pretty girls lie?" He asks me, but I don't think he was seriously wanting the question answered when he pushes his thumb into my mouth.

My eyes go wide. I'm startled at this turn of events. I'm like a deer caught in the headlights, but I'm hyperaware of my surroundings as well. I'm trying to figure out if we're alone. Where the hell did Lauren go after she cashed out my purchases? Why am I thinking about all this shit when I have this fuck-hot man's finger in my mouth?

"I can see you're worried, doll. Well don't be. Lauren went on break. it's just us here. Suck!" He thrusts his thumb further into my mouth, and I swirl my tongue around it, sucking with firm pressure. Edward inhales with a groan as his long fingers flex out the side of my face.

He pulls his thumb from my mouth with a pop, and I reach up to wipe the saliva that has leaked from the corners of my mouth.

"Damn, if you can suck a digit that fucking good," he shakes his head. He reaches down to grab his penis through his slacks, are doing a fucking piss-poor job of hiding his arousal, and adjusts himself. "I can only imagine what your pretty little mouth will feel like wrapped around my cock."

I'm so turned on I could hump his leg like a dog in heat. I don't think he would appreciate that. Then again, who knows?

"When you leave from here, I want you to go to the hospital, visit your mother, and then go straight home," He tells me with a commanding tone.

My head and my heart are playing tug of war with one another when it comes to the thoughts of Edward. What made me feel like this in the little time I have spent talking to him?

My head tells me, "who the fuck does he think he is telling me what to do"? He isn't my father. My heart tells me to do what he says, to submit willingly and without question.

It's like my heart knows him, my soul is drawn to him, being pulled by some invisible force. My body is craving him in a way I have never felt before, and even my mind wants more stimulation from Edward. In the approximate twenty minutes I've spent in his presence talking to him, my body has felt like a livewire.

I look down suddenly feeling shy. I'm not a virgin, but I know I'm not nearly as experienced as Edward. I see Edward step into my personal space. His black leather shoes are so shiny, you can almost see your reflection on them.

"Bella," he murmurs, as he runs his hand gently up my arm. "Go take care of your mother. Stay until visiting hours are over." He runs his hand up past my shoulder, to my neck, his long fingers wrap around my throat. "Then you can take care of me."

He leans down, barely touching his lips to mine as he speaks. "Would you like that, Bella?" He applies gentle pressure to my neck.

His breath wafts out in minty puffs across my lips, as he holds his mouth over mine. Torturing me deliberately by withholding his kiss.

I whimper against his lips, the smallest of pleas.

I want him to seal the deal so badly, but I don't want to have to ask for it. A girl does have her pride after all.

"What? What do you need, doll?" He asks, His lips so close I can feel the vibration of the words he spoke.

"Please."

I can feel the curve of his mouth as he smiles. "Please what, Bella?"

I take a deep, shuddering breath. "Kiss me."

Before I even have time to think, his mouth is on me.

He owns the kiss, takes possession of it, of my tongue, sucking it into his mouth. I don't try to fight him for dominance. I'm his, and I'm just trying to keep up with his pace.

Edward offers to drive me to the hospital, and I gladly accept his offer. I am running behind after our little impromptu meeting, and I want to hurry back to the hospital in time to have a quick lunch with Rose.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Edward reaches over and strokes one lone finger down my cheek. The look he's giving me is making me a bit disconcerted for some reason.

I've never had a man to look at me with such… intensity, before.

It's like he wants to eat me, protect me, save me, love me, and possess me, all at the same time. It's a bit overwhelming, to say the least.

I reach for the door handle, but stop and turn to look at him.

He's a gorgeous man, with bright green eyes that I can imagine staring into every night as we make love. Brown hair that holds just a hint of red highlights, and just long enough for me to grab a hold of to pull, and a pouty mouth that is perfect for kissing. Which, if I have any say in the matter, we will be doing a lot of.

I reach over and grab him by the back of his head and pull him toward me. We kiss passionately, His left hand finding purchase on right breast, squeezing it with firm pressure.

We both moan when my nipple responds and hardens under his touch. He kisses his way to my ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he rubs his thumb on my hardened peak. I arch my back, pushing my chest into his hand.

"I can't wait to do this with my tongue here," He says, biting at my ear while pulling on my nipple.

All I can do is pant and rub my thighs together.

When Edward notices me trying to get friction, he takes pity on me or maybe he's just starts rubbing my pussy through my jeans.

"Fuck, Bella… doll, I can feel you through your jeans, so hot."

"Mmm…"

"Does that feel good, doll?" He asks, pressing, pushing, rubbing me through my jeans.

My hips are gyrating; I'm grinding my pussy against his hand, seeking… more.

"Yes." I hiss out, Lost in the sensation of how good it feels. I can't believe it feels this good, and I have my fucking clothes on.

He pushes with the heel of his palm and sucks on my neck. The pressure he is applying from both ends is a lethal combination of pleasure and pain. It has me racing toward an Edward-induced orgasm in no time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I text Rose to let her know that I'm in the cafeteria. She responds that she's on her way down. I get a tray and scan the items that are available for lunch. I've not had much of an appetite lately, but I know I have to eat in order to keep up my strength. It's hard to eat when your nerves are torn up and it feels like your world is crumbling around your feet.

Being with Edward today for the small amount of time I had with him, I felt free. I felt my life was normal, like all was right in the world.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Rose questions me as she set her tray down on the table next to mine.

I can feel the blush start to rise in my face. I can't even look at Rose, as close as we've been, I can't tell her what I did.

She giggles at my embarrassment. "It has to do with a boy, right?"

I try to hide my smile, but Rose is so enthusiastic, it's hard not to be excited too. I nod my head a couple of times and that's all the confirmation she needs to launch into an inquisition.

"How's Momma been doing today?" I ask Rose since she had been here all morning.

I want to come during the morning, but Rose won't allow me to. She says she's with Momma in the mornings, and there's no sense both of us being there, not when Momma sleeps through most of it anyway.

So she makes me wait until lunchtime to come. We usually eat together, then I go up to stay with Momma.

Rose's mood turns somber. "Not good, Bella," She informs me while shaking her head. I can see tears starting to collect in her eyes, and I try to blink back my own.

"Wh- what's going on?"

She takes a napkin and wipes her eyes. "She wasn't doing good early this morning. The nurse came in to check on her and was pretty concerned. She had her doctor come in and check her over," she says, sniffling.

I reach over and grab her hand, holding it for support, whether it be for her benefit or mine, maybe both, we need each other.

"Dr. Linds found more nodules, Bella," she whispers. "A lot more. It's spreading, rapidly." She sobs before she can finish.

I'm gobsmacked by this information. "What does it mean, Rose?" I mumble.

She takes a deep, cleansing breath and releases it slowly. "Dr. Linds says it's not good, Bella." She relays the doctor's findings. "Probably a day or two, the way it's looking."

We sit in silence, caught up in our own thoughts for several minutes.

"I think she would like the blue dress. What do you think?"

Rose looks at me lovingly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I think she would love the blue dress. It was one of her favorites."

I nod absentmindedly. "Blue was her favorite color."

I feel so drained, like my world that was spinning has come to an abrupt halt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I buried my Momma two weeks ago, and I feel so numb. I almost think a part of me died along with her that day.

I know Momma is gone. She isn't suffering anymore, but what I wouldn't give to have her be able to hear her; to be able to see her smile, the way her eyes would crinkle up at the corners when she laughed… It's not logical to miss a person this much after only two weeks, but I miss her terribly.

If there's one thing I know about Momma, she wouldn't want me sitting around moping, mourning her, and feeling sorry for myself. Nope, she'd say, ' _Girl, get up and go get yourself some candy. A little sweet goes a long ways'._

Since there's nothing sweet in the house, I will have to go out to get something.

Valentine's Day has since been passed and they have their candy marked down 75% off. I can't help the smile that takes over my face when I see the remaining bags of candy hearts… momma's favorites. There are three bags left, so I grab all three of them, opening one of them as I walk up the aisle, munching on the crunchy candy hearts as I go.

"Ya know, it's illegal to open food and eat it in the store before you pay? It's considered stealing."

I'm stopped by the velvety, smooth voice behind me. I twist the top of the bag closed to keep them from spilling and lay them in my basket, holding a few of the treats in my palm.

I look down at them, reading the first one I see and smile. 'Momma, are you trying to play matchmaker'? I think to myself.

"Well, what happens to the person if they get caught committing such an offense?"

"Hmmm… it's just according to the person, I guess?"

I turn around to face him, letting my eyes rake over his lean form. He's leaning against a shelf, arms crossed over his broad chest, his left foot crossed right at the ankle. He has that damn sexy smirk on his face.

He is the epitome of the saying, sex on legs.

To the casual acquaintance, it would look like Edward didn't give two fucks right about now, but I can see it in his eyes and the set of his way he looks at me causes me to break out in gooseflesh. The way he looks at me, he doesn't just see me, he observes my every detail and I love it.

I've been so wrapped up in Momma and my grief, my own shit… I put Edward aside. I was being selfish and I'm surprised he is even talking to me.

"I didn't call you," I say matter-of-factly.

He pushes off the shelf. "No, you didn't."

I take a step toward him. "I wanted to."

He takes a step toward me. "And I wanted you to, so much, doll."

Hearing him call me doll feels like coming home and leaving at the same time. Tears start to prick my eyes.

"Momma passed away." Tears start running down my cheeks.

He steps up to me. It's taking all the strength I have not to reach out and touch him.

"I know, I saw her obituary in the paper. I'm sorry," he whispers.

I nod. "Thank you."

He reaches up and wipes away my tears. "Don't cry, doll." He says, as he pulls me to his chest.

I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him to me, inhaling his musky fragrance and finally feeling something besides numb.

I feel complete.

He pulls away, leaning down, placing his lips to mine. "This might seem crazy to you, but I've missed you, doll. I've never felt this way about a woman before. You own me, heart, body, and soul, from the moment I saw you, Bella."

"I feel the same way, Edward. You've owned me, possessed me, from the moment I heard your voice from behind me."

He growls, squeezing me tighter into the hug. "I've not possessed you yet, my Bella, but when I do… I will claim you, make you mine, and it will be forever. Is that something you can handle, doll?"

I reach up on my toes and lick his delectable jaw, then, I bite it just because I can. "Yes, I do believe I can handle it, Mr. Masen."

"You like to tease, huh? I'll show you teasing when I get you out of here… let's go." He takes my hand and tries to lead me out of the aisle.

"Wait, I have something for you."

He looks at me, eyebrow cocked. "What is it?"

"Hold out your hand."

He does as I ask and I place the item into his waiting palm.

He looks down and inspects the item, reading what it says, when suddenly a huge grin splits his face.

He nods. "Be mine," he reads.

I nod in return. "Be mine, Edward."

He crushes me to his chest. "Forever, doll."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*CH*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AN:** This is dedicated to my own mother, Geraldine. She was diagnosed and passed away from Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Anyone that has been touched by the horrible disease that is cancer, I'm sorry & I send you a virtual hug. We can only hope that researchers will find a cure for it in our lifetime.


End file.
